A Moment in the Life
by newyorkace
Summary: Random moments in life are best left in pictures but sometimes you can do them justice with words. And these are DiNozzo Family moments, both big and small, brought to life. Fluffy Future Family Fic. Drabbles.
1. Up All Night

**A/N:** This is the story of Tony and Ziva, and their life as a family. All these drabbles are interconnected, but do not necessarily go in order. It's like picking a random moment in life and trying to put it into words. That is what I am doing. So I hope you enjoy these moments as much as I do. xo Ashley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or it's characters. I only own the ideas of the two little DiNozzos, as I try to bring them to life with each chapter.

* * *

**Up All Night**

The soft, familiar caress of his voice meets her ears, stirring her from sleep, but as she reaches for him her hand only meets flat, quickly chilling sheets. His quiet consoling words are soon met with giggles. A contented smile falls across her face.

She swings her legs off the side of the bed and clicks the baby monitor off. Her body screams its reluctance to be up at such an early hour. One look at the clock confirms her fear. 3am. They had been doing so well.

Tip-toeing down the hallway, she enters the first room. Bending down she listens to the soft snores of her son. He looks so peaceful lost in his dreams, although his face is scruntched up in the cutest possible away. He's so much like his father that some days it drives her crazy, but in moments like this the similarities take her breath away.

Not wanting to conjole his sweet dreams, she sneaks back out the way she came in, leaving the door propped just in case. With a few short steps she stands in a new doorway taking in a picture perfect scene; father and daughter giggling for no apparent reason.

"We were doing so well, Tony. So help me if you woke her up just for fun," Ziva threatens, her voice playful.

Two heads whip around in the direction of the intruding voice. Another round of bubbly laughter bounces off the pale pink walls of the small room. Tony looks at his wife with puppy dog eyes, claiming innocence. "I promise, no foul play was involved. This little pumpkin was just hungry." He tickles his daughters belly, eliciting more giggles and has her dancing in his arms.

Ziva glares at Tony and points to the far wall where their two year old son is sleeping on the other side. "If you wake Aiden, we won't get any sleep tonight."

Tony nodds in complete understanding. They were in the process of getting CJ to sleep through the night, but AJ was a terror when he woke. Once the little devil, as McGee had nicknamed him just days after birth, they were up for the day. And 3am was just a tad too early for Tony's taste.

"Alright my little pumpkin," he whispers to the green-eyed, curly haired infant in his arms. "Mommy's right. No waking up your brother."

CJ stares up at Tony's face and just smiles, making no sound. It's almost as if she refuses to lose Daddy's attention to anyone, even her brother. Ziva appears at Tony's side and her attention quickly changes. Her green eyes light up and she reaches a tiny hand which is wrapped around Ziva's waiting finger in a heartbeat. Tony wraps his arm around Ziva's shoulders and pulls her closer.

"Caitlyn Jennifer DiNozzo, when are you going to let Mommy and Daddy sleep?" Ziva playfully pleads, yawning to add effect.

The little girl just looks up at her parents and smiles sweetly, not showing any signs of sleep. Tony chuckles and places a kiss to his wife's temple, "It doesn't last forever, sweetheart. We'll sleep someday."


	2. Baby Geniuses

**A/N:** Please remember that there are all related, but they are not necessarily in order. It's like picking a random moment in life and putting it into words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

**Baby Geniuses **

"TONY!" She screams, the shrill of her voice has an urgency to it, and it echoes throughout the spacious three bedroom apartment.

The pounding of his footsteps as he crosses the length of their entire living space causes the lamps to rattle and she can feel each of his movements vibrate throughout her entire body. "Tony DiNozzo, stop making the whole damn house shake!"

"Did you not expect me to run when you sound like all hell is breaking -," he admonishes as he appears from around the corner of the kitchen, but the sight in front of him stops him dead in his tracks. What he sees is his little girl, not only ten months old, wobbling on two feet in an attempt to follow her big brother across the living room.

Ziva laughs at the his shock stricken face. "I thought you were gonna make her fall down with all the commotion you were making."

Tony makes an attempt to glare at her, but with Ziva's spoken words, CJ falls unceremoniously on her bottom with a plop. She makes no attempts to cry, only giggles as she points a finger in AJ's direction before quickly resorting to finishing her journey on hands and knees.

Tony lets out a breath he was unaware of holding before turning to his wife in astonishment. "You have given birth to a genius."

A snort escapes from the former-assassin, "I would not go that far, Tony. She only took a few steps before you barged in."

"AJ didn't walk until he was nearly fourteen months. She's not even one yet!" The wonder never leaves Tony's voice; he sounds as proud as any father would be in moments like these.

Ziva smirks, "Maybe Aiden is just slow like his father." She receives no smart comeback and decides to nurse his wounded pride. Standing up, her arms wrap around his waist, all the while keeping an eye on her two miracles. "I have read that it is common for the second child to walk earlier than the first; chasing Aiden around is her motivation."

Tony shakes his head, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Nope. I still think our children are geniuses'. And no one can convince me otherwise."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading loves! More to come soon, but bear with me because I still don't have power.


	3. Marry Me

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the positive feedback. This is just so fun to write and I hope it is just as much fun for you to read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Marry Me**

"Another body in Georgetown," Gibbs called out without stopping so much as to throw them a second glance. Dutifully, three packs swung over three shoulders and three agents made their way toward the awaiting elevator and boss.

As Tony strode past her desk, Ziva reached out and grabbed his arm, effectively stalling him. "Gibbs, we'll be right behind you." There was a nervous echo behind her words, not characteristic of her usually iron clad emotions, but Gibbs offered a curt nod before disappearing behind the elevator doors with McGee in tow.

Without a second thought, Ziva drug Tony and their bags down the hall and into the women's bathroom. Shuffling through the short room she assured their privacy before swiftly locking the door. Her back hit the door and her body gave weigh, coming out from under the mountain of tension that had been building all day. A shaky breath left her in a rush, and she relished the ability to breath.

"Ziva, what's going on?" Tony's concern reverberated through her and she realized she had yet to accomplish her goal.

She opened her eyes, the brown of hers clashing with his green, and she saw the worry etched in his features. He was worried about her, and she had spent the whole day worrying about him; worrying about what he might say and how he might react. Finally she had him alone, in the quiet, florescent lit room that has been home to so many confessions, and the words spilled unceremoniously from her lips.

"Tony, I'm pregnant."

Aside from the steady in-and-out of each breath, she swore you can hear a pin drop, but she couldn't be sure that Tony hadn't stopped breathing.

"We're going to have a baby?" He whispered, to no one in particular, and she watched a mirage of emotions filter through his eyes, before he finally settled on elation. The tips of his lips turned up, before breaking out in a huge grin. Before she could blink he was down on one knee. "Marry me."

Now she was pretty sure she has stopped breathing. The bewilderment painted his face just moments ago was most certainly displayed on hers now. The love of her life, and father of her unborn child, was down on one knee in the middle of the NCIS women's restroom. "Tony, you are kidding."

It was more a statement than a question, but as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a black velvet box, she realized that it wasn't a joke.

"Kidding, no. Crazy, yes," Tony smiled, cheekily. "I've had this in my pocket for the past month. I just hadn't really got to the asking part yet."

Ziva laughed despite her nerves, "That much is clear."

"So, Ziva David, will you marry me?" Tony asked, repeating his original request, with a bit more courage behind it. Tentatively he reached up, placing his hand on her still flat stomach.

She placed her own hand over his, intertwining their fingers and a relaxed smile of pure joy met her lips. "It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, no?"


	4. Miracles

**A/N:** Just a little bit of Christmas loving with the DiNozzo family.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS.

* * *

**Miracles**

The car slides up to the curb, and she can see the lights dancing from the window of their apartment on the second floor. She turns of him, and gives him a questioning look. They were supposed to decorate when they got home; a part of her can't help but feel a little bit of the holiday joy fade from her spirits.

"Don't look at me. All I know is that there is a surprise waiting for us. I had no part in this," Tony laughs innocently. His laughter fills the car, before he can catch himself. Quickly he glances to the back seat, and breathes a sigh of relief when silence is the only response.

He opens the driver's side door, slipping out with the crunching sound of snow beneath his shoes. Ziva climbs out of the back seat with her hand in his to steady herself on the snow covered ground. In one swift, but steady movement, Tony grabs the carrier without causing their little one to fuss.

Hand in hand, they make their way up the walkway and into their apartment building. Warmth and a Michael Buble Christmas song radiate throughout the lobby welcoming them home. Climbing the stairs and spanning the hallway, the sounds of childish laughter meet their ears beyond their front door.

"Momma! Daddy!" The blonde haired little boy tumbles quickly towards the now opened door and wraps his arms around Ziva's legs. Tony sets the baby carrier down on the couch, and smiles when his baby girl wrinkles her nose and snuggles further into the blankets.

"Aiden Jethro DiNozzo, what did you do to this house while we were gone?" Tony says sternly with a smile stretched out across his face as he ruffles his son's blonde locks.

Aiden lets go of Ziva to point towards the kitchen, identifying his partner-in-crime, whose nursing a cup of coffee. "Me and Ibbs did it! You wike?" He rushes to the tree, and plops down unceremoniously among the wrapped boxes and ornaments. There is a full Douglas Fur sitting on the far side of the living room, decorated head-to-toe in all of the ornaments they had collected during Aiden's first Christmas, nearly two years ago. The lights flickered to a silent tune, lighting up the little boy's green eyes.

"Baby, it's beautiful. I love it. And so will Caitlyn," Ziva whispers, tears in her eyes, as she sits down on the couch next the the newborn, rocking the carrier back and forth.

Aiden pulls something from under the tree, coming to stand between Ziva's knees. "Wook what I mae. For Win!" In his hands is a piece of red construction paper with green crayon designs and glitter. "She wike it?"

"She will love it, bud. When she wakes up," Tony laughs, sitting beside his wife on the couch. "Now why don't you go see if Grandpa Gibbs will help you hang it on the tree. Then it will be perfect."

"It is a very Merry Christmas, it is not, Tony?" Ziva smiles through her tears, looking out on her perfect little miracles.

"Chah Urim Sameach, Ziva," Tony whispers, pressing a smile and a kiss into hair.

* * *

**A/N:** That last line should be Happy Festival of the Lights in Hebrew. But I could be wrong, so I apologize if I am.


	5. This Kind of Perfect

**A/N:** Just publishing some of the things that I posted on Tumblr but forgot to post here. And I looked through everything again, and I apologize if some of the time stuff is off. I am trying my best to keep everything accurate, because it's all based on Tony and Ziva and their two kids, but sometimes I get a little off with the dates and ages because they aren't being published in order.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own thoughts.

* * *

**This Kind of Perfect**

"Please, just one more," Abby pleads, holding up yet another mess of beautiful organza and beading.

Ziva frowns, shoulders slumped in defeat. "Abby, I've tried on six already."

Abby shakes her head and smiles brightly in encouragement and ardor. "I think this might be the one."

She sighs, looking for some much needed saving from the attendant, but the woman only smiles and encourages her friend's uncontrolled enthusiasm. Reluctantly, Ziva allows the attendant to drag her back into the dressing room and help her out of yet another dress. She knew the shopping process wasn't going to be easy, but no one told her it was going to be this hard.

With another rejected dress now hanging along the wall, Ziva gingerly steps into Abby's eagerly deemed "masterpiece". She listens patiently as the pleasant young woman describes the dress in great detail. Apparently, it's a ruched bodice, with a sweetheart neckline. There's minimal beading to this one; only a simple silver design that highlights the bodice, just beneath her chest. The skirt is made of multiple, long layers organza that flow freely from her waist.

With the back of the dress fastened with clips, to fit Ziva's thin, fit frame, she descends into the show room to show off the newest option. Once perched on the elevated stage, she turns to see the dress for the first time in the mirror.

She's instantly lost in her own thoughts, momentarily blocking out the sounds of Abby's shrill excitement, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. The imperfect white of the ruched fabric contrasts perfectly with her olive skin, and her chocolate brown eyes are brightened infinitely. Her hands play at her sides with the layered fabric, and it flows freely with her every move. She's never seen anything so beautiful; she's never worn anything so extravagant.

In that moment, she closes her eyes and she can picture everything. The country club, their closest friends and family, the flowers, and the cake. She can see Abby in that ridiculous dress she'd convinced Ziva to let her wear. McGee and Gibbs in their tuxes. And she can see Tony, waiting for her with the biggest DiNozzo grin on his face, waiting for her to walk down that aisle.

This wasn't something she necessarily ever wanted. She wanted something permanent, yes, but a wedding and marriage wasn't exactly what she'd planned. Tony had already given her the most permanent thing possible in life. He'd give her his eternal love, in the form of their son. That was more than she could ever ask for, and then Tony had asked her to be spend the rest of his life with him, which she thought was absurd; he was stuck with her for life, that was a given. But he'd been serious. So she'd relented, as long as they waited, so that their baby boy could be apart of their big day. Even so, she was never quite sure that a big old-fashioned wedding and a marriage certificate was something that really suited her.

She's pulled away from her thoughts, by the soft tug of a small, warm hand on her own.

"Mommy, you wook wery pwitty," Aiden says in giggles.

"You think?" Ziva smiles, running her fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

Aiden nods furiously in response, his hair falling in his alight green eyes.

Looking back at the woman in the perfect dress with the most precious two year old boy holding her hand, it hits her.

Yes, she really does want this kind of permanent; this kind of perfect.


	6. Beautiful to Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my own thoughts.

* * *

**Beautiful to Me**

He stands in the doorway of their bedroom, just watching her. She's standing in front of the mirror that hangs on the bathroom door, and her hands run softly over her growing belly. From across the room, he can see her questioning stare. Her dark chocolate orbs are hidden by her squinting lids as she analyzes and frets over her appearance.

"You look beautiful," Tony assures her, his voice serious.

She looks up and catches his eyes in the reflection, never turning away from the mirror. Her features wrinkle and scrunch up on her face. "I can't fit in my jeans anymore, Tony." The defeat in her voice is evident.

Slowly walking towards her, he smiles and shakes his head, "Then I'll take you shopping like I did last time."

A loud sigh echoes through the room and she chokes on a sob. It's then that he realizes the quiet tears forming in her eyes. "You just don't understand. But then again, how could you? You don't have to gain twenty pounds and carry around a nine pound child for nine months. Do you remember how big I got with Aiden? I was a whale."

There's bitterness in her voice, but he brushes it off with ease. She's always been a very emotional woman, but pregnancy is known to bring out a different side of her. He gives her a grin and snakes his hands around her waist. Covering her hands with his own, he intertwines their fingers across her protruding stomach. "Well, no one really expected Aiden to be nine pounds, but he does take after me."

His joke doesn't do much to lighten her mood. And he himself sighs. Catching her eyes in the mirror, he forces her to hold his stare. "You are beautiful Ziva David-DiNozzo. And whether you gain twenty pounds or fifty pounds, you are carrying my child and that in itself makes you the most beautiful woman I will ever know."

She elbows him in the ribs, but her emotional state takes away the force meant to be delivered. "I will not gain fifty pounds."

"That was not my point, and you know it," Tony admonishes, internally scolding himself for jesting. He should have know that's the only part that she would focus on. Slipping from their embrace, he walks over to the bedside table and retrieves something from the first drawer.

Molding his front to her back once again, he holds the photo out in front of her. The picture was taken a little over three years ago, when she was 7 months pregnant with their son. She's wearing that over-sized "bun-in-the-oven" shirt she'd confiscated from the office when they'd cleaned out storage. Her long curly hair fell freely on her shoulders and he hand rests on her belly. The smile she wears, however, is Tony's favorite part.

"Do you remember this?" Tony asks, his breath running over her ear. She nods her head against his shoulder in response. "This is when you are at your best and brightest. That smile on your face, and knowing that another precious miracle is growing inside you is what makes you the bravest and more beautiful woman in the world."

Turning her away from the mirror and towards him, he cups her face in his hands. His thumbs absentmindedly brush away a few fallen tears. "That little boy sleeping down the hallway, and the little girl kicking away in here," he says, bringing his right hand to lay on her stomach, "You are giving me the greatest gifts in life. And that makes you beyond perfect to me in this moment and every moment. I love you, beyond words, Ziva."

He places a soft kiss to her forehead, and feels her relax against him. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," she whispers.

"Nothing and everything," he smirks, squeezing her tightly.


End file.
